


Fair Enough

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dark Fairy, Fiction, M/M, fantasy?, howdotagswork, myth, supernatural?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a Dark Fairy, living off by drinking blood.Kwon Soonyoung's blood tastes exceptionally good.





	1. Chapter 1

_2:00 AM, Seoul's Red Light District_

Jihoon's at it again. After an hour of hunting, he finally lured one to his trap.

He stared at the lifeless body in front of him. It was a man in his early twenties. A large cut was visible along his forearms, along his neck, with no more blood gushing out. Despite having his blood drained, the man's handsome features seemed to stand out _. I was only gonna get blood and spare your life, but you crossed the line. Sorry, I'm doing this to survive_ , Jihoon thought to himself. He drank from the vessel he brought with him, which looked like an ordinary steel tumbler.

_Not bad._ Jihoon thought once again. He closed his eyes as he tried to figure out just how it tastes.

_The metallic taste, but with a tinge of, what is this? Sour?_ As a dark fairy who feeds on blood to survive, Jihoon had the ability to tell how the person's characteristics and feelings by the taste of it. _Sour is the taste of Envy, of insecurity. Poor boy, trying to live up to other's expectations, eh. But why do a taste, is this what they call guilt?_ He was contemplating whether he did the right thing, when he decided to call it a day.

  
_7:20 AM, Yonsei University_

While walking along the busy streets on his way to his class, he tried to refrain himself from running his sharp nails along another person's neck.

_Lee Jihoon, Physical Therapy Student._

 

He is currently studying to his advantage. He knows he shouldn't be mingling with humans, but he reasoned out that knowing medicine will help make his hunting easier. He then remembered his previous hunt, and how sloppy his killing method. He made a mental note to refrain from killing another being the next hunt, or if he will, to finish it off cleanly.

After a few moments, he arrived at the large lecture hall. He then found his friend waving his hands at him, and pointing the seat next to him afterwards. He then sat down, and his friend started to ramble on how his date with Kim Mingyu went. _Ahh, Kim Mingyu? The werewolf boy?_ Jihoon thought to himself again.

_"Are you seriously dating that dude?"_ Jihoon said. His friend is a human, and humans are unaware of the existence of mythical creatures like fairies, let alone dark ones, and thinks of everything as a part of their ancestors' imagination. And even though it's his friend, he decided to keep it from him. For his safety, he once told himself. He just protects his friend like that, and deep down, he is afraid of being abandoned once his friend knew that he feeds on the blood of people, like him.

_"What's so bad about him, Ji? He's handsome, smart, oozing with appeal. I never thought he'd date me, a guy -- gay, for that matter! Lucky!"_

_"But Wonu, isn't it a bit suspicious? You've met only last week through your friend, what's his name again?"_

_"He's Minghao, hoonie. Minghao. Seriously, why can't you remember names?"_ Wonwoo retorted. Ahh, Minghao, that other wolf. Seriously, they've got guts. They're almost everywhere.

After a few minutes, their prof came in the room, and Jihoon tried his best to listen to him. The fragrant scent of his friend's blood isn't helping, but since he got used to it a month after the boy befriended him during their freshmen days, it was bearable. After their class, they walked outside the room but his nostrils were welcomed by a scent of a myth's blood -- wolf's blood. His friend, Wonwoo, blushed when he saw the guy waiting for him.

_"Uhm, Jihoon, I gotta go. Will you be alright? You can come if you want --"_

_"And be your third wheel? No thanks. Enjoy!"_ Jihoon waved his hands, but remembered something. He then grabbed his friend by his arm and whispered to his ears.

_"Be careful, he is a very dangerous being, Woo."_

Jihoon didn't know if his friend knew what he meant, but he realized that his friend won't learn if he would spoon feed him with everything.

 

_2:33 AM_

Jihoon was finished with his night hunt. He was on his way home when he smelled a very fragrant scent.

_Another hunt wouldn't hurt, right?_

 

Being an immortal creature of both dark and light, Jihoon was blessed with very charming appearance, enhanced eyesight, and hearing. His eyes scanned through the almost empty streets. He the found the source of the alluring smell, and ran to him.

He grabbed him by the hand and dragged the stranger to a dark alley, with an almost busted street lamp as their only source of light. He lightly pushed the man against the concrete wall and attached his lips unto the man. The man, however was startled at the situation. The man's small eyes, now wide in shock, tried to look at the guy who is kissing him. He froze on the spot, until the sneaky fairy bit his lips, causing his bottom lip to bleed lightly, making him gasp and open his mouth in the process. The man's lips tasted like soju, but out of curiosity, Jihoon explored the man's mouth with his tongue. The height difference is making it harder for him, but it was worth it when he tasted the blood.

_Sweet, but it burns against my throat. It's doesn't taste as metallic as a normal person's blood, but it's slightly salty, like tears._

Jihoon was overwhelmed, this man's blood is something he never tasted before. The man, however, mustered the courage to push Jihoon and detach himself away from him. The man then touched his bleeding lip, and ran away from the fairy. Jihoon froze, too. It was the first time someone tried to push him while kissing. _Man, are my kissing skills getting rusty?_ Just as he walked the same direction the man ran to, which happened to be along the way to his apartment, he heard a sound, as if he stepped on something. He then looked at it, and realized that it was the man's school ID. The memory of him tasting the man's blood came back to him, and a sly smirk spread across his face.

_I guess I'll be seeing you around, Kwon Soonyoung._

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Kwon Soonyoung.

_Soonyoung was flustered -- no, flustered is an understatement._

 

In his 19 years of his existence, he never let anyone, _let alone a guy_ , kiss him. Never, until last night, until his birthday which he spent in a public library, studying. He then grabbed a bottle of peach-flavored soju as a celebratory drink. He was a ball of sunshine, but that was before his parents died in front of his eyes. They died, but they died together. But that's another story. Anyway, that made Soonyoung promise that he'll only kiss the person he loves, and will die with him as well. Well, so much for promises.

He couldn't be mistaken, that pink hair, chinky eyes, milky white complexion, it could only be one person. He just didn't knew that their first official meeting would go that way.

 

_Lee Jihoon, Physical Therapy Student._

 

Soonyoung always admired him from afar. They went to the same university, but separate departments. Soonyoung is taking up Psychology, in hopes of helping more people.

He's not a homophobe, in fact, he is actually developing a crush for the certain pink haired guy. The first time he met the man was before their freshmen assembly, he watched as Jihoon was picked on guys older than them, and how Jihoon singlehandedly shut their mouths with his fists. He liked him since then, but never had the courage to talk to him nor get closer to him. Jihoon was very close to his friend, Jeon Wonwoo. There were times when Soonyoung would be sad, contemplating whether something is going on between the two. But when Wonwoo and another guy started dating, and he couldn't be happier.

However, he didn't expect to meet him at a dark alley, in the middle of the night, with his lips pressed against his own. _Happy Birthday, indeed._

  
Jihoon felt like he was charmed, under a spell of some sort. He was attracted to Soonyoung's blood. He liked how everything about it fits together, how it tasted so good. The next day, he'd hunt, but he still longed for the unique taste of that blood. That night, he decided that he will search for that man. But how? His eyes scanned his room until he touched the pockets of the jacket he's been using, and felt a familiar rectangular thing. Jihoon couldn't help but smile.

  
It has been a week, but Soonyoung still hasn't get over his Birthday kiss, and for the past days, he decided not to stalk Jihoon in their school during his free time. That's why he was startled when he saw the familiar pink-haired man waiting by the corridors outside his room. _Why would he be here? This is the Psychological Studies building, right? Why is he going my way? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_

Soonyoung's mind is in a state of shock. He kept looking around him, wondering if Jihoon knows someone around this building, but was then stopped as a pair of small hands pulled the strings of his body towards the perpetrator, causing him to lean forward and look at him in the eye.

_"I don't like it when you look at other faces when I'm here, you get that?"_

Soonyoung can only gulp and nod at Jihoon's statement. Jihoon then let go of the strings of his hoodie, and searched for his bag. After a few minutes of rummaging, he then reached his hand to Soonyoung, as if telling the boy to do the same, so he did. Jihoon then gave handed something to Soonyoung, and smiled at the boy.

_"See you around, Kwon."_ And Jihoon placed his hands in the pocket of his jacket, and started walking away.

Soonyoung stared at his palm, and saw his school ID. So that's why it was missing. But along with his ID is a small piece of paper, and the grin that spread across his face lasted the whole day.

Jihoon tried his best not to jump on Soonyoung and start feeding on his blood, so as soon as he was out of the man's sight, he then let out a deep sigh. It was as if he stopped breathing when he saw the boy. He's quite good looking, eh? _What-- No, Jihoon! You just need his blood, that's it._ He tried to shrug off all his thoughts and started walking to go to his next appointment.

Within the four walls of his room, in his shared apartment with his high school friend, Soonyoung was staring at nothingness while holding the piece of paper.

_Should I text him?_  
Wouldn't that make me look creepy?  
But he's the creepy one! He even k-kissed me that day, right?

Soonyoung flustered at the thought of Jihoon aggressively kissing him. He then tried to shake it off, and continued contemplating whether he should text first. Just as he was about to make a conclusion, his housemate barged into his room.

_"-- ladies! This is your story~ Wake up!"_ The boy's face met with Soonyoung's pillow, _"Ouch! Why you do that? I'm only calling you because dinner is served, you ungrateful housemate!"_

_"You frightened me! Don't you know how to knock, you pig-faced?! I was having a dilemma here!"_

_"I'm not pig-faced! And dinner's ready, you ungrateful being. My boyfriend prepared it, so drag your lazy bum and go to the dining area before the food gets cold. You hear me?"_

_"Yes, mum. Now shoo~!"_ He shoved his housemate out of his room and locked the door. He then gathered hi courage, sent a text, left his phone on his study table, and proceeded outside the room to eat dinner.

_New message!  
[Fr: Kwon Tasty]_

_Uhm, hi? I was wondering, what were you doing in the psychology department earlier today? Thanks for returning my ID btw. I couldn't enter the lib without it. So, yea, thanks._

Jihoon smiled. His plan is going well. Since they're slowly getting closer, it'll be easier for him to hunt the said boy. Well, here's my chance. He then typed a reply, and proceeded to his usual hunt.

  
The next day, Soonyoung was shocked again when he saw the same pink haired guy. The guy approached him with all smiles.

" _Let's go!"_ Said the short person.

" _W-Where are we going?"_

" _You_ ," said Jihoon while pointing at Kwon, " _will treat me,"_ he then pointed at himself, " _lunch because I returned your ID. Remember?_ " Soonyoung could only nod in agreement, and he found himself getting dragged by the little guy to somewhere they would eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW TO WRITE? Help me plz TT-TT  
> Short chap. Sorry. Huhuhu Aggressive Jihoon HOW WHY WHERE
> 
> Ps. Unedited


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark fairies are great creatures.

_This is not a date! I'm doing this to hunt, right?_

_This is not a date! I'm just going to buy him lunch because I'm grateful that he returned my ID. I'm buying him food, in this restaurant. Nope, this is not a date._

Both are having internal conflicts with themselves, until a waiter handed them a menu.

_Yup. It's a date._

 

 

Jihoon went to his class after his ' _date_ '. He was seated next to one of his human friends, and it was about 15 minutes before class. He scanned the room and saw many familiar faces from different courses. _Oh, this is a GE class, how could I forget?_ He then turned his head to his right and saw Lee Chan reading. He then ruffled the top of the head of the younger and asked him.

  
" _So, what are you reading? About myths and creatures again, huh?"_

_"Yes, hyung. It's about werewolves. It says here that like normal wolves, they live in packs. They have superhuman strength and shapeshifting powers. Cool, huh?"_

_"Do you think they're real, Chan?"_ Chat shot him a confused look.

" _All those mythical creatures, do you think they're real?"_

_"They maybe called mythical for a reason, but yes. I do believe in their existence, hyung."_

Jihoon replied with a smile, and Chan returned to reading. Chan's reading, however, was interrupted once again by a very familiar voice.

_"Chan~ Whose baby are you?"_

_"Seriously, hyung?"_

Jeonghan shot him a glare, Chan sighed in defeat.

" _Jeonghan hyung's baby."_ He said in his most uninterested voice.

_I almost forgot, Jeonghan is also our classmate here. We're not exactly friends, but yea. Wonder if he's still with his boyfriend. I mean, they're both vampires and there aren't much vampires in the vicinity, so. . ._

_"Hello, Jihoonie!"_

_"Don't call me that, I'm not your baby."_

_"Aigoo~ our Jihoonie is still grumpy as ever. Why were you smiling before I came here, huh? You had a date or something?"_

_"I did not."_

_"Ooohh Jihoonie is blushing~ Who might this lucky guy-- or girl be?"_

_"Oh! It's a guy, huh. Jihoonie is a grown man now!"_

_Curse vampires and their mind reading skills._

_"Okay class, take your seats. This chapter is about Korean Mythology, and Mythological Creatures. We'll talk about Hwanung, the story of creation based on Korean Myths, Gumiho, the nine-tailed fox who can transform to human form. Korean werewolves of some sorts. And many more. Now . . ."_

And the class continued.

By the end of the day, he went back to his house and prepared for his next hunt.

 

_1:30AM, Dark Alley_

 

Hunting was very tough. He was so desperate that Jihoon made that family man as prey.

Being a creature of both light and dark, Jihoon was also granted the power of memory alteration. So when he was feeding on this family man's blood and he decided not to kill him, he can just altered his memory and let him walk away as if nothing happened. However, in the middle of getting enough blood to let him live for the day without killing the man, he heard someone walking towards their alley, but it was too late. A familiar man stood in front if them, eyes wide in shock. He was about to run away, but he was captivated by Jihoon's eyes. He was scared, but his legs won't move. Jihoon altered the memory of the family man, made him walk away as if nothing happen, and walked towards the familiar face.

_"Now you saw me, I'll have to alter your memory too. I'll alter it so I can still hunt you. Too bad, you won't remember this. Let me taste your blood before I do."_

_"M-my blood?"_ The man said. He mustered all his strength to walk backwards, but as he moved backward, Jihoon stepped forward, until his back was against the concrete wall.

" _This is a very familiar scenario, huh?"_ Jihoon smirked.

 

" _So, Kwon Soonyoung, can I taste your blood once again?"_

 

Soonyoung gulped. " _W-what are you?"_

Jihoon leaned closer, placing on of his hands on Soonyoung's cheek. Soonyoung was frozen, but he unconsciously leaned to the touch. _"Since your memory will be altered anyway, I'll tell it to you. I'm a dark fairy."_ Soonyoung gulped.

  
_"A dark fairy that lives by drinking blood."_

  
And Jihoon kissed him, torridly. Soonyoung closed his eyes, tasting his own blood mixed with the other's saliva. Jihoon felt alive, the taste he craved for, it's now within his reach. He doesn't know why, but this little amount of blood would suffice to satisfy his hunger, but the taste, he craved for it. A few moments later, he can feel Soonyoung kissing him back, hands wrapping Jihoon's small figure, and him drowning in the kiss as his hands traveled from Soonyoung's jawline down to his collarbone. When they parted, Jihoon licked his lips and let out a smirk. He stared at the taller's face and looked him in the eye.

_"I didn't knew you could kiss well."_ Soonyoung could only blush. Soonyoung was so scared, but all he could do was blush at Jihoon's compliment. He then gave him a peck on the lips, casted a spell to alter Soonyoung's memory, and walked away. Soonyoung stood there dumbfounded.

When Soonyoung entered his room, he covered his face with a pillow and started to scream.

 

_He remembers._

 

Everything was still fresh from his memory, so when he saw the familiar pink-haired fairy outside his lab that morning, he was so embarrassed that he walked past him. He walked so fast and went to the men's rest room. He wet his face with water, and slapped his cheeks lightly. He closed his eyes and muttered to himself that it was all a dream, but he opened his eyes and stared at the mirror and saw his bruised lips. He kept convincing himself for the next few seconds, 'till he heard something clicked, the door of the rest room was locked, and his eyes were wide in shock again.

Jihoon stood there, back facing the door, arms crossed, one foot against the door, looking attractive as ever.

 

" _You are special, Kwon Soonyoung."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update! Comment your queries. Sorry, I'm not good with words. Help me huhuhu  
> Btw should I put a bed scene? I need your suggestions lol.  
> Ps. Unedited


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon makes a promising proposal.

 

" _Hyung! What happened to you? I've been calling you since earlier!"_

_"Seungkwan, I think I'm dead."_

Soonyoung was in bed, back facing the ceiling. He was still in shock.

" _Whatever. If you don't go out now, I'll just put some leftovers in the ref for you to eat when you're hungry. I'll pray for your soul_."

And the door was shut.

After a few moments of contemplating, he sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop. He started searching about dark fairies, but he didn't find out much. When he can't find out anything anymore, he gave up and returned his laptop. He then lied down on his bed, facing the ceiling, but as he stared at the ceiling, he remembered what happened in the men's restroom earlier that day.

\---

_"You are special, Kwon Soonyoung."_

_"W-why are you here?"_

_"It's a comfort room, Kwon. Anyone can go here."_

_"W-what do you want?"_

_"Since memory alteration doesn't work on you, and you now know the existence of my kind, I have no choice but to kill you. What a waste, your blood tastes exquisite!"_

_"I-I'm sorry! I promise I won't tell anybody, p-please don't."_

_Jihoon stepped closer. He cornered Soonyoung, again. "Let's make a deal, Kwon."_

_"You see, you're special. Your blood, you don't get affected by memory alteration, and I wasn't able to hear your footsteps that night, So I have a proposition to make."_

_Soonyoung gulped. A few Jihoon leaned so close to his face, tugs the strings of Soonyoung's hoodie to lower his head, and whispered to his ears._

  
" _Be my blood bank, Soonyoung."_

_But they heard something from one of the cubicles, so Jihoon distanced himself._

_"You have 'till tonight to think about it. Meet me at the same dark alley. I'll be waiting."_

_And Jihoon walked away._

\--

_That same day, Jeonghan and Lee Chan didn't went to their shared GE class. Jihoon had no choice but to pay attention to the lessons._

\---

1:25AM

Soonyoung woke up from his nap, he changed to decent clothes, and he starts walking towards the same dark alley to meet with the _demon_.

  
He saw Jihoon looking up to the sky, face illuminated by the same street light; Soonyoung swore he felt thousand butterflies rumbling in his stomach.

" _You came."_ Jihoon said, still looking up the skies. He then turned to face Soonyoung with a smile.

" _I-I've made my  decision._ " Soonyoung tried to stop himself from stuttering, but he obviously failed. Jihoon looked at him, as if telling him to go on.

_"I'll agree-- but only if you grant my c-conditions."_

_"That's cheeky of you. You got some spunk, kid. BUT let's hear it."_

_"Tell me about your kind, about m-myths. And. . . "_

_"And?"_ Jihoon said, encouraging the man to continue.

Soonyoung clenched his fists, held his breath, and closed his eyes before he continued. " _H-help me._ " And he opened his eyes to look at the fairy.  
Jihoon raised a brow, very amused of the situation he's in.

" _I'm a fairy, Soonyoung. A dark fairy, for that matter. I'm not some wish-granting genie, but let me hear your appeal."_

" _H-Help me find out who I really am."_

They looked into each other's eyes. A sly grin spread across Jihoon's lips.

" _Okay, sure._ "

Soonyoung was wide-eyed, once again. " _R-really?"_

" _I maybe a dark fairy, but I have my ways. I think I can help you, but that's it. I'll need access to your thoughts too, is that okay?"_

Soonyoung smiled, a sincere, happy smile. He then hugged Jihoon, and muttered his thanks. Jihoon was taken by surprise at first, but he managed to regain his composure. He pried himself away from Soonyoung's grasp.

" _Let's seal the deal."_

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon bit his own lips and how it bled. Jihoon then approached him, and once again, he torridly kissed Soonyoung, their blood mixing with each other.

\--  
 _'Wake up, Kwon.'_

_'Huh? What are you doing here?'_

_'Wake up. Damn it, it's almost 8AM!._

Soonyoung's eyes snapped open, panting, sweat clinging to his white shirt.

' _Finally!'_

_'Woah, I thought I heard Jihoon speak. I must be delusional.'_

_'You're not exactly delusional, but yea.'_

Soonyoung snapped out of his half-awake state.

_'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

_'What the heck, Kwon! Shut up! Damn it. What's with that girly scream! Ugh.'_

_'W-what is happening?'_

_'I'll explain later. Meet me at the caf at lunch.'_

_'W-wha- How?'_

_'The deal, remember?'_

_'Oh- ohh. O-okay. See you.'_

_'It's not a date, silly. See you.'_

 

Nope. It wasn't a dream.

  
_**Dark fairies can do selected telepathy, given that they are granted permission by the person who they want to communicate with. Being a dark fairy that feeds on blood, blood of both parties will be required to form a contract. If one is knowledgeable, he can search even the farthest depths of the other's memory.** _

  
Jihoon entered the large class he had with Wonwoo, and was not shocked when he found his friend waving his hands and pointing the seat next to him. Jihoon sat next to him, and was hit by a book.

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"How could you not tell me?!"_

Jihoon panicked for a moment. A streak of sweat slowly ran from his forehead, down to his chin.He thought of the reasons why his friend would act like that. Besides being a dark fairy, what else had he not told his friend?

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I thought I'm your friend! How come you didn't tell it to me?!"_

_"Tell you what?"_

For a moment, he was scared that his human friend would abandon him. He was his first human friend, he accepted him without knowing much about him. He can't afford to lose someone like him. He was now trying to make out a reasonable excuse on why he didn't tell him.

_"You and that guy from Psychology department. If Minghao didn't see you two, I would never know!"_

_H-how did he knew about Kwon? When did the wolf boy saw us?_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you're dating that guy?!"_

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be shorter than my other story. I'm sorry, I'm a soonhoon trash TT-TT  
> Sorry for another short chap :(  
> Ps. Still unedited. Help me guyz hahahah


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon, Soonyoung, and conditions.

12:00 Noon, University Cafeteria

 

Soonyoung was getting tired of waiting. He then remembered how Jihoon talked to him through his mind earlier. _Might as well give it a try._ He focused. He thought of with whom he wants to talk too.

' _Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon.'_

_'What?'_

_'Ahhhh!_ ' Soonyoung screamed in his head. He still can't get used to it.

' _Ouch! Stop shouting!'_

_'S-sorry! I was just gonna ask where you are? It's noon.'_

_'Wow, you learn fast. You really are talking to me through telepathy.'_

_'I still can't get used to it. I'm not dreaming, am I?'_

_'Nope. Change of plans, meet me at the bubble tea shop outside the campus. Be there in 5.'_

_Woah. When will I get used to this?_

 

When Soonyoung arrived at the bubble tea shop, he saw the fairy, sitting by the window while drinking taro-flavored bubble tea. He ordered from the counter, then waved his hand at the boy's direction. Jihoon nodded, acknowledging his presence and gestured to the seat in front of him.

 

"I have a favor to ask of you." Jihoon started. Soonyoung took a sip from his bubble tea, but pays attention to every word the other said. Jihoon said what he asks of him, and Soonyoung can't help but choke on the pearls of his drink. He hit his chest with his fist, and Jihoon offered his drink. Out of panic, Soonyoung drank from it. Once he was fine, he asked Jihoon.

"You want me to what?!"

"It's a small thing. Take it as another condition from me. I mean, I spared your life, dude. Besides, you drank my bubble tea."

"I-I, it's not that I dislike the idea of it, but we still haven't made out the details of your first condition and my condition, m-maybe we should talk this out?"

"Oh my, did I choose the wrong guy? What happened to the brave Kwon Soonyoung I encountered earlier? What happened to his guts?"

"I. . . Uhmm, can we talk about the other conditions first? Please give me time to think. You still have some explaining to do." Soonyoung said, referring to the selective telepathy thing.

"Okay, fine. Do you remember what I am?"

Soonyoung nodded.

"Do you remember what keeps me alive?"

Soonyoung nodded, again.

"We forged a contract last night, Kwon. I drank some of your blood, you drank mine. That's how contracts with dark fairies are made."

"What kind of contract was formed?"

"You see, Soonyoung, we dark fairies are true to our words. My blood that you drank is a reminder that I have to do something for you, and your blood in me states the same. We have to do what we swore to do, or our bloods will eat up our souls and vanish us from this world."

"S-so how can I give you my blood? About how much should I give? Will this kill me?"

Jihoon let out a small chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry, did I ask too much? I just don't want to die, I don't even know who I am."

"Don't worry, Soonyoung. You're special. Besides, I am already contented from the blood I get from biting your lips. I can get blood from other parts too, if you want." Jihoon said, staring straight at Soonyoung's eyes. Soonyoung's sight moved from Jihoon's eyes, down to it's slightly swollen lips. Jihoon cheekily licked his lips, as if provoking the other. Soonyoung could only swallow his saliva from all tension he felt.

"I-I have to go. I think I have a lab class today, I must get going." Soonyoung stated. Jihoon just watched him, his famous smirk spread across his face, he then winked at the man. Soonyoung bowed and walked fast.

_New message!  
[Fr:Fairy Jihoon]_

_We could text, you know. But you can practice telepathy with me, if you want. You need to do your part of the contract, you know?_

Soonyoung stared at the text message. He looked at the name he gave for the pink-haired guy. People often called Jihoon a fairy because of his delicate façade, little did they know that he really is a fairy. Well, so much for nicknames.

Jihoon, however, didn't need to hurry for the next class. He arrived there 15 minutes early, as usual. Chan was there, Jeonghan isn't, though. Chan is very engrossed in what he is reading, so Jihoon decided to let him be. Five minutes to the class, Jeonghan arrived with messy clothes, his long hair barely covering the large hickey by the left side of his neck.

The day ended with Soonyoung thinking about the other condition Jihoon asked about.

  
_New message,  
[Fr:Kwon Tasty]_

_Meet me by the Han River, 10:00PM_

He doesn't know why, but Jihoon had a good feeling about this meeting. He sat on one of the benches, and waited for his prey. However, he took it back once he saw one of those wolf boys. He shared almost the same smell as the wolf Wonwoo was dating. _They must be in the same pack,_ he thought. It was a man with black hair and fair white complexion. If he didn't knew the smell of a wolf's blood, he would mistook him for a vampire. He shares lots of similar features with them. Another familiar wolf approached the black-haired wolf. It was the guy Wonwoo mentioned before. That boy, however, looked more like a puppy than a wolf. _I believe his name is something like Minghao? Damn. Why did Kwon chose this place? It's hard to hunt here, wolves are all around. It's like they marked this as a territory or something._ Jihoon accidentally called Soonyoung through telepathy.

' _Where are you, Kwon? There are lots of creatures here.'_

"Sorry, I'm late." A panting Kwon Soonyoung welcomed his sight. It was a cold night, so he wore a thick coat with matching scarf.

"I've made my mind, Jihoon. I accept your terms."

And Soonyoung crashed his lips unto Jihoon's plump ones.

\--

When Soonyoung went home that night, he went straight to the comfort room, splashed water unto his beautiful face, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His gaze shifted to his slightly swollen lower lip.

Apparently, Soonyoung was promoted from Jihoon's Prey to Blood Supplier-slash-Boyfriend

\--

_Noon, Bubble tea shop_

_"Be my boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung. Be my blood bank and my boyfriend."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chap. I will make up to you guys next time! Sorry TT-TT  
> I know this is kinda late but  
> CONGRATULATIONS SEVENTEEN! MORE WINS TO COME I LUV YOU MAH BOYZ HUHUHU
> 
> Ps. I will be typing like this from now on. I think it's easier to read it this way. Thanks to @httgia for suggesting this format! How do you tag here! TT-TT
> 
> "Text" - normal convo  
> 'Italicized text' - telepathic conversation  
> Italicized text - thoughts/flashbacks and/or dreams/memories of a character. 
> 
> Pps. If you're confuse about something, please let me know so I can see what I can do about it. Some questions will be answered in the next chap, tho.
> 
> Ppps. Still unedited.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung's first day as a couple

Jihoon thought about it. Wonwoo thought Jihoon was dating Soonyoung, and people would start getting suspicious once they notice Soonyoung's bruised lips all the time, so he must put it somewhere people won't notice easily, and he could do it without being bothered by his conscience (He knew how humans are sentimental, romantic, committed guys) if they are together. It was a win-win situation for both of them, huh? Little did he know that Soonyoung was shocked, partly because he's been fantasizing about this time for about a year now. It was less romantic, and they barely knew each other, but he couldn't let this chance slip. He just can't.

Soonyoung thought about it, too. He barely listened to class because he was weighing out the pros and cons of agreeing to Jihoon's terms. There aren't much cons for him, though. Just the blood bank part. But as Jihoon explained it, he won't need to donate bags of blood. Some from a fresh wound will do, like a bruised lip. They need to do it everyday, though. But he wouldn't want to let this chance go to waste. It's a good chance to put up walls against people who admires Jihoon from afar. Besides, Jihoon said he could help with finding out who he really is.

  
The next day was a Saturday. Lucky for them, they both have no classes. Jihoon contacted Soonyoung to come over his place and discuss the other conditions. Soonyoung would've offered his place, but he remembered that he had a housemate with a boyfriend who'd probably be lovey dovey all over their place, and he'd rather not witness that with his boyfriend. He is still not used to telepathy as a way of communication, let alone calling Jihoon his boyfriend, but better enjoy it while it lasts.

At 1PM, Jihoon heard a soft knock on his door. He then welcomed his blood bank to his humble abode. Soonyoung's eyes scanned the place, and he was rather surprised to find a normal home. The place was neat and organized. Jihoon offered the couch for Soonyoung to sit on, and the visitor gladly complied. Jihoon brought drinks and sat next to him.

"So, where were we?" Jihoon asked, the tone of his voice laced with playfulness, but his face looks so innocent.

"About my conditions, Jihoon." Soonyoung said, voice filled with seriousness and conviction. _Not today, Jihoon. I will not just comply to you today._ Jihoon showed an amused look, his elbow on top of the table in front of them as his hand supported the weight of his face. Soonyoung faked a cough, and continued with that he was saying.

"Help me find out who I really am."

"Okay. Let's start! Tell me all the things you know about you, and I'll write what I know about you, and we'll try to fit the pieces together. You good?" Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon knew it wouldn't be that easy, but he tried to make it sound like a piece of cake to relieve Soonyoung from the stress he's been thinking. Now that their minds are connected, Jihoon can't help but hear all the man's thoughts. Yup, including the one about not complying to him. If only Soonyoung knew.

Jihoon started asking questions like, "which do you prefer, meat or vegetables?"  
And Soonyoung would respond like, "Why are you asking that? Is that really necessary?"  
And Jihoon would reason out about how what we do or what we eat can help trace where you came from.

They started writing down what they know and what they need to know

Name: Kwon Soonyoung  
Age:19  
Birthday: June 15  
Family: He is an orphan, but he managed to live from the large sum of money his parents left.

-He has very chinky eyes  
-meat lover

 

"Uhm, just because I prefer meat over veggies, doesn't mean I'm a meat lover, Jihoon."

"Well, do you love meat?"

"Yes, I guess."

"End of discussion."

 

-affinity for music (dancing, in particular)

 

"Woah. You like dancing? Really?"

"Yeah. I've been dancing to Korean folk dances since I can remember."

"You're weird, but you're special so I'll let it slide."

 

-can't remember much from his childhood

 

"Are you for real?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung nodded shyly, and the smaller grunts.

 

-is immune to memory alteration (for some weird reason)  
-has very light steps (enough to not be heard within a ten meter radius from me)  
-has a distinct blood taste and smell

"Wait, so you're telling me you can't remember why your parents died, but you remember seeing them die? And you have no recollection from your childhood?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung slowly nodded his head as he rubbed his nape. "That's why I was asking for your help."

Looks like it's not gonna be as easy as they thought it would be. Jihoon stood up, and went to call a friend.

"Hey, Jisoo? I know you're probably busy with Seokmin right now, but can you drop by here for a while? I just have a situation here. You can bring him with you, if you want."

Soonyoung can hear mumbles from the other side of the call, but he can't make out the words.

"Really? Thanks, hyung. See you."

And Jihoon hang up.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who could help us. Why?"

"N-nothing."

"Oh, is my boyfriend jelous?" Jihoon said, emphasizing on the boyfriend part.

"No, I'm not!" And Soonyoung looked away, to hide the blush that crept his face. Jihoon sat beside him, gently held his chin, and made him face his way. "Your face says otherwise, Soonyoungie. You're blushing hard!" Jihoon showed a playful smirk and leaned forward. Just like that, an unannounced staring contest began.

  
"Jihoonie! I'm here-- Oh..." Soonyoung was the one to look away first. Jihoon let go of the other's face and looked at the figures by the door. One of the two men standing by the door gave him a cheeky smile. Soonyoung felt his cheeks heat up, but he tried to look as calm as possible.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?" The one that looked more calm asked. Jihoon shook his head and gestured to the other seats in his apartment. They then sat down and started to talk with Jihoon.

"You didn't tell me you had a visitor, Jihoonie! Why don't you introduce us to him?" Jihoon sighed in defeat.

"First of all, it's Jihoon **hyung** for you, Seokmin. I'm older than you, you disrespectful brat." He said as he trapped Seokmin's head in a head lock. Soonyoung panicked and tried his best to help Seokmin. When everyone calmed down, they started with their introduction.

"Kwon, these here are people that might help us. This brat," Jihoon said, pointing to Seokmin, "is my younger brother, Seokmin. But unlike me, he's an elemental fairy. That man, however," he pointed to the man that sat next to his brother, "Is Jisoo hyung. He's Seokmin's love affair. He's a light fairy. Guys, this is Kwon."

Soonyoung was amused with the new people, but he was confused with the sudden appearance.

"Soonyoung, these guys will help us with your problem."

"How?"

"Yeah, how could we help you?" Jisoo asked. Seokmin looks confused as well.

"Well, we formed a contract."

"Wait. You did what?! With this human?!"

"Yes, pay attention, brat. As I was saying, our contract involves mutual selective telepathy. He can read my mind, I can read his. We can communicate through it. It also involve me feeding on his blood every now and then, and me helping him know who he really is."

"Go on. . ." Jisoo said.

"The thing is, he barely have memories of his childhood, and I think there might be an important fragment of his identity in that phase of his life."

"So, where do we fit in to these?" Seokmin asked.

"You know how you two also formed a contract, right?"

"Jihoonie hyung, we formed a bond, not a contract. It's different!" Seokmin responded, emphasizing on the word 'bond'.

"As I was saying, your contract involved selective mutual telepathy too, right?"

"Bond! It's not a contract, hyung." Seokmin said. Jisoo watched them, amused. Soonyoung still can't take a grasp of their situation. Jihoon glared at his brother. ' _If he cuts me off one more time, I swear I'm gonna. . ._ ' And he enumerated all the brutal things he has in store for his brother. He didn't know if it was because Soonyoung is getting better with the telepathy thing, or because of Jihoon's extreme emotions, but he heard it loud and clear in his head. He wished he didn't hear Jihoon's thoughts. Jihoon calmed down immediately, though.

"Fine, whatever. My point is you've been doing telepathy thing for how many years now, so you should teach us how to do it. I need to search his memories, maybe I'd find something."

"You came to the right person! You see, hyung, my Jisoo is so good with minds. I think he can help you!" Seokmin said, clasping his hands together.

"But Seokmin, the human mind is different. I never formed a bond or a contract with anybody but you. I guess that's why I could easily do it with you, because you're the only one I've made a bond with."

"He's the first one I've made contract with, too."

"Well, I can try?" Jisoo said.

Jisoo told them a way.

"Well. The easiest way to search for memories is when the other is asleep. When you do it while the other is awake, it might hurt a little. When you can't control it, our minds are closed by default every time we are awake. So, when you do it while awake and one is unable to 'open' his mind, it would be like something is breaking through the mind's closed gates, causing pain for both parties. However, when asleep, even minds which are closed by default in sleep gets weakened. It wouldn't hurt much if you do it that way."

"I suggest you sleep in one room. Think of it as a wifi signal, it gets weaker reception. The closer, the better. Get it?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! Sorry hyung, we have to leave now. The movie starts in an hour. Bye!" And Seokmin dragged Jisoo at of the apartment.

"Well, you heard the expert. I guess we got the night to ourselves, boyfriend." And the same flashy smirk spread across his face.

  
It wasn't what Soonyoung expected. It's already seven in the evening, and they are still playing Mario Kart.

  
_Damn, why is this fairy so good at Mario Kart?_

  
Jihoon smiled.

' _Why? You feel hurt because you got beaten in a game you guys invented?'_

Soonyoung looked at him. "Is my mind that easy to read?"

' _Maybe yes, maybe no._ '

"Please stop talking through our minds when we are together. It feels so weird." Soonyoung said, discomfort evident in his voice. Jihoon only looked at the man. He then heard a grumbling stomach. Soonyoung have never felt this embarrassed in his whole life

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, you want chicken? I think I have some here. Let me cook for you."

"Lee Jihoon, please stop reding my mind." Soonyoung said in an embarassed voice. The fairy lets out a short chuckle.

They now sat in front of a table filled with various sides and chicken, of course.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Soonyoung gulped. He remembered that Jihoon feeds on blood. For some weird reason, he imagined himself getting his blood drained by his boyfriend as he ate chicken. _Well, at least I'd die happy_. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the fairy that tries hard to suppress his laughter.

' _I'm not a vampire, you know.'_

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Alright, boyfriend." Jihoon winks. "Eat up. I prepared it."

"T-thank you for the food."

And they ate in silence.

After a few more rounds of Mario Kart and Tekken (and a heated make out session aka Jihoon's meal time), they decided to call it a day. Since Jihoon had only one bedroom and Jisoo suggested they sleep close to each other, the man had no other choice. Soonyoung enters Jihoon's bedroom, only to see the man preparing the bed. He swore he felt his cheeks heat up.

"So, which side of the bed do you wish to take?" And weird thoughts started to fill Soonyoung's head. It's just him and me, in this apartment. In one room, one bed, with my boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? But my boyfriend also happened to be a slightly perverted dark fairy who feeds on blood, so. . .

"N-no! I'll be fine sleeping on the floor, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks. Soonyoung nods. Well, if his boyfriend insists, who is he to decline the request. He then started putting the spare mattress on the floor, and started placing pillows and covers there.

"You sure you don't want the bed?"

"N-no, thanks though. You've done so much already."

"If you insist."

Both lied on their beds, staring at the ceiling. A comforting silence enveloped  
the atmosphere.

"Hey, Jihoon?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you feed only on blood, how come you ate dinner with me?"

"Well, I can eat human food. It has taste, but it does nothing to satisfy our hunger."

"Jihoonie? Can I call you Jihoonie?"

"I'd prefer if you'd call me babe, or daddy, but sure. Whatever floats your boat, Soonyoungie."

"A-anyways, where did you learn to cook? Is it like this in your hometown?"

"Wow, you are a curious cat."

"Just answer, please."

"Well, you learn things as you grow up. Fairies live in a realm in forests. We build communities and managed to have a decent life. There is a barrier that hides it from the human eye, but other myths have abilities to see through and enter those barriers. Some fairies choose to go out their village if they are of the right age and state of mind"

"Are fairies really small? Like Tinkerbell in Peter Pan?"

"No, silly. All fairies are granted shape shifting and/or size alteration which they can use to the fullest."

"Wait! I thought you and Seokmin are brothers, but why is he an elemental fairy?"

"Well, Soonyoungie, all fairy families are bound to have at least one dark fairy in their family every twelve generations. It's like what humans call, recessive genes? Our parents were both elemental fairies, so having Seokmin is not out of the question. Our family had a dark fairy 10 generations ago, so no one expected a dark fairy as soon as I was born. Lucky me, huh."

"Well, are there other kinds of dark fairies? It's not like you're bad luck, right?"

"Yup, there are quite a number dark fairies. I don't know how many lives today, though. The last dark fairy before me in our family was someone who feeds on dreams. Not like metaphorical dreams like aspirations, but real dreams that were stored at our minds. My mother also told me about a story of a dark elemental fairy who had some elemental attribute, but can control mainly shadows. It feeds on sadness, and everything dark. However, there was a belief that whenever a dark fairy was born, a crisis was brought upon the village to where the fairy was born. That belief was broken during the dark elemental fairy's birth, though. The dark elemental brought safety to every village it found. It even made connections with other myths. I happened to be one of the unfortunate dark fairies who feed on blood. I'm not exactly unique, but dark fairies that feed on blood is a very rare case."

Soonyoung yawned. "Well, don't believe the bad luck thing, Jihoonie."

 

_Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me._

 

Soonyoung's eyelids grew too heavy, and he drifted to sleep. For some reason, Jihoon wasn't able to hear that thought.

 

  
Jihoon closed his eyes, but he was shocked as he saw a familiar scenario. It was the time when Jihoon stated his additional condition to Soonyoung, but it was shown in Soonyoung's point of view. He heard all of Soonyoung's thoughts at the moment, and he couldn't help but smile at the man. But one thing surprised him. Soonyoung also heard the soft footstep from within one of the cubicles. Many other memories flashed before Jihoon's eyes, and just like that, a force pushed him.

 

Jihoon woke up. He hurriedly grabbed the note where he wrote what he learned about Soonyoung.

-has underdeveloped enhanced senses.

 

_You really are special. What exactly are you, Kwon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I tried.  
> Ps. Still unedited


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Soonyoung and Jihoon's student life. Soonyoung also gains Jihoon's bestfriend's approval.

**Every time a baby laughs for the first time, a new fairy was born.**

  
**"** _Is he the new child of the family? He looks . . . different."_

_"I heard he could be a dark fairy. No one knows yet."_

_It isn't true though. Fairies are born, just not like the human way. It was just a metaphor which says fairies came from happiness and will continue to bring happiness to the world. When a fairy is three days old, it can already talk. By seven days, it can start learning to read and write. By seven years, The fairy's wings start to grow. By thirteen, they can start traveling in and out their village. Fairy wings differ depending on their nature. Seokmin's wings were beautiful, with every color of the rainbow present. Jisoo's wings were translucent which haves a soft glow._

_Jihoon looked sa delicate, so pure. His pink hair made him even more adorable. However, Jihoon rarely smiles. He is more of an observer, making notes in his mind. When he does, it's when he is around Seokmin and his friend, Jisoo. Jisoo is a year older than him. Everyone likes Seokmin and Jisoo. Their smiles have captured lots of hearts of different creatures. Jihoon had a few admirers, too. But none of them lasted. Jihoon looks at Jisoo. He was sitting under a tree, humming as he strummed the strings of his guitar. He has this voice that calms down every angry creature, but his voice makes Jihoon's heart beat faster. Jihoon took courage and started to walk to him, but he stops. He saw his brother ran to the fairy, and saw how both looked so happy with each other. Jihoon smiled. Even if his heart was broken, he was happy for his brother. He then decided to watch them from afar._

  
Soonyoung wakes up. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar pink-haired mail under the blankets the he used, head resting against his arm. He tensed for a bit, but he tried his best to remain calm. He didn't want to wake up the fairy, for he looked so calm.

"Have you been dreaming about your life, Jihoonie? Because me, I think I had a weird dream about you liking that Jisoo guy." He then brushes lose strands of hair away from Jihoon's forehead. He presses a quick peck on Jihoon's forehead and whispered, "It's okay, Jihoonie. You can rest for now, I hope you forget all your sad memories even for a while." And Soonyoung hugs the smaller one. He then drifts back to sleep.

  
When Jihoon wakes up, he was wrapped in Soonyoung's arms. He dozes off for a few minutes before he realized what position they are in. They are hugging each other. Jihoon's eyes then snap open. He then lets go of his hold of the other man then pries himself from his grasp. He then stood up carefully, not wanting to wake Soonyoung. He then replaced the himself with a pillow. He washes up and starts cooking breakfast.

Soonyoung woke up to the scent of coffee and fried bacon. He followed the smell that lead him to see Jihoon's back. The pink haired fairy was wearing an apron, and his hair was still a little wet. Jihoon turns to him. He then hears a voice inside his head.

' _Like what you see?'_

"Oh my gosh, Jihoon! Don't frighten me like that!" Soonyoung said as his hand clutched the piece of fabric that covered his chest. Jihoon turns off the induction cooker, places the bacon on the plates, and sets it on the table. He places both his hands on the table and looked at the food, looking satisfied, before he looks at Soonyoung with a smiley face.

"Breakfast is ready." And Jihoon winked.

 

\--

  
Because of exams week, Jihoon and Soonyoung weren't able to meet each other for a couple of days. They do communicate, though. At the first night that Soonyoung wasn't able to 'feed' Jihoon, their conversation went like this.

_'Oh my gosh, Jihoon. I forgot to feed you! I won't die because of the contract, right?'_

_'It's okay, I'm busy too. I'll be fine for a few more days. Good luck with your exams.'_

And because of their telepathy, there are times when Soonyoung would get his motes mixed up. Jihoon studies Physical Therapy, he studies Psychology. (Jihoon's thoughts helps him at times, though. Especially when he is studying anatomy. Damn, Jihoon is good at memorizing.)

Even though Jihoon told himself that he studies to hunt better, he wasn't able to hunt this past few days, so he settles with pig blood. It doesn't help in satisfying his hunger, but it's better than nothing. At times like this, he hopes he could just be normal, but he knows he can't.

  
Because of their telepathic abilities, Jihoon can have a glimpse of Soonyoung's memories and dreams. However, he still can't voluntarily enter Soonyoung's memory. He only sees what his mind wants him to see. Every time he gets a valuable information, he writes it down. He still isn't sure about Soonyoung's enhanced senses, but it could wait.

 

It was a Thursday, and Jihoon collapses just after he submits his exam questionnaire. Good thing it was the class he had with Jeonghan, the vampire's skills can be put to good use. Chan then informs Wonwoo of the situation, and Wonwoo leaves after he submits his exam.

  
Soonyoung was taking his Anatomy exam. He then thanks telepathy because Jihoon's notes which were subconsciously passed to his mind helped a lot. He was reviewing his answers when their classroom door slammed open.

"Where is Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung recognizes the familiar face, he reluctantly raises his hand. The man grabbed him by the wrist, gets Soonyoung's paper and passes it to the teacher in front and drags him out of the room.

"W-what's happening, Wonwoo?"

"Jihoon's in the clinic. He collapsed earlier."

Soonyoung processed the sentence in his mind. He then broke free of Wonwoo's grip and started walking fast. After walking down the stairs, he runs.

Wonwoo, having a lean build, had a hard time catching up with Soonyoung. He was shocked, however, when Soonyoung was completely out of sight when he went down the stairs.

"Am I too slow or is he just too fast?"

  
When Soonyoung reached the clinic, he opened the door and searched for the familiar pink haired fairy. When he saw where the fairy lies, he approaches it and places a hand against its forehead.

"Jihoon, you're sick! How did this happen? Ugh."

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he sees a long haired man with feminine facial features.

"Excuse me, do you know Jihoon?"

For some reason, Soonyoung felt scared, as if the man would try to get Jihoon away from him. He gathers all his confidence to say what's on his mind.

"Yes, I-I'm his boyfriend. Why?"

He tried not to stutter, but he failed again. The man looks at him and smiles.

"I'm Jeonghan. He's my classmate in Korean Literature. He collapsed after he submitted his paper, but the nurse said it's just over fatigue. I still have another test, so please watch over Jihoonie. Thank you." The man bows and takes his leave. Jeonghan sees Wonwoo by the door, panting hard, sweat clinging to his gray shirt. Jeonghan waves at Wonwoo, Wonwoo mutters a quick thanks, and heads to where his bestfriend lies. He holds unto Soonyoung's shoulder for support. When his breathing stabilizes, he then confronts the man. Wonwoo crosses his arms and raises a brow at Soonyoung.

"So, you're Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung gulps then nods.

"Who is Jihoon for you?"

"H-he's my boyfriend, Wonwoo." Soonyoung nervously answers. ' _Jeez, Jihoon's friend is scary.'_

"Do you love him?"

Soonyoung's eyes widened by the question. He doesn't know how to answer this one. He then stares at the floor.

"I asked you if you love him. Answer me."

"Not exactly love, but I really really like him." Soonyoung shyly answers. He looks at Jihoon's friend. Wonwoo stared at him. After a few seconds, Wonwoo smiled, he then patted Soonyoung's shoulders, and spoke up.

"I entrust my best friend to you. If you dare hurt him," the hand Wonwoo used to pat Soonyoung's shoulders grip tightened, too tight it hurts. Soonyoung's face scrunches and frowns from the pain. "You will face our wrath, understood?" And Soonyoung frantically nods his head. Wonwoo lets go of the man's shoulder and orders him to take Jihoon home.

When they reached Jihoon's apartment, he didn't knew where Jihoon left his keys. He tries to wake up Jihoon who he carried on his back.

"Jihoon? Where did you put your key?"

But Jihoon only grunts, head resting on Soonyoung's shoulder and lips too close to his neck. Jihoon was too hot, and Soonyoung could feel his warm breath against his neck. Soonyoung tries to twist the knob, and lucky for him the door isn't locked.

While Jihoon laid on his bed while still unconscious, Soonyoung was running circles in his room. He doesn't know how to take care of a sick person, let alone a fairy. He then sits on the floor and grips on his hair in an attempt to get his brain working. An idea popped into his mind. He then went out of Jihoon's room.

 

' _I'm sorry Jihoon._ '

 

The idea of rummaging through another person's things was too much for Soonyoung's pure conscience. However, he kept telling himself that he's doing it for the greater good. When he spots Jihoon's phone, he silently prayed that there is no lock. The Gods must've heard his prayers.

  
After searching for Jihoon's contact list, he can't find the name he was searching for. Everybody in his contacts has weird nicknames, but with surnames nevertheless. Good thing there are only five Lees in his contacts. He then tries his luck and dials one number.

  
_Calling Lee Pointy Nose . . ._

Soonyoung anxiously waited for the answer. He hoped he dialed the right number.

_Lee Pointy Nose . . . Call connected!_

"Hello Hoonie Hyung! How unusual for you to call first. Is something wrong?"

Soonyoung thanked the Gods once again. Today must be his lucky day.

"Uhmm hello? I'm Soonyoung. Do you remember me?"

"Oh, the man with Hoonie hyung last time. Yes, I remember. Why do you have Jihoonie's phone?"

"Uhm, he's sick. And I don't know what to do. Can you come over and help me?"

"What! That's odd. Why did he got sick? Sorry, I'm out of Seoul area today. But I'll help you. I'll send you instructions, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

_Call ended._

 

A few minutes later, he received the instructions. He then wiped the sweat forming on his forehead and heaved a deep sigh.

  
He enters the room and sees a topless, sweating Lee Jihoon in a fetal position.

 

Jihoon's wings, they are now showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap! Probably my last update for the year. Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Ps. Unedited


	8. Eight

Soonyoung quickly ran to Jihoon's side and held his hand. He is panicking, but he tried to remember the instructions Seokmin gave him. Jihoon's grip on his hand gets tighter, the man groans in pain. Jihoon then looks at Soonyoung.

Jihoon bit his lip. Jihoon's vision is blurry, but he held Soonyoung's hand as if his life depended on it. He closed his eyes, and the sweet scent of Soonyoung's blood filled his nostrils. He then opened his eyes and stared at Soonyoung. For a moment, Soonyoung felt scared. Jihoon's eyes, they were red, like blood. He looked at Soonyoung as if he was a steak. He smirks.

Jihoon dragged Soonyoung, making him lie on the bed. Soonyoung was too shocked. Jihoon's body hovered over him. He couldn't help but gulp. Jihoon's eyes scanned Soonyoung's face, his gaze fell unto Soonyoung's neck, and saw how Soonyoung swallowed his saliva. He saw the prominent veins on his neck, and he ran his fingers along them. Soonyoung covered his mouth with his hand. He hated himself for getting turned on at such moment. His eyes were shut, and he could feel Jihoon's weight as Jihoon sat on his thighs. Soonyoung was panting heavily. He opened his eyes and saw Jihoon's droopy eyes. His attention was caught by the beautiful mixture of black, white, and red on Jihoon's back. It was the most beautiful pair of wings Soonyoung had ever seen. His sight was then blocked when Jihoon's face leaned closer to Soonyoung's, held his face to make him look at him, and said, "I told you, I don't like it when you look at something else when I'm here."

Jihoon leaned closed the gap between their lips. One hand caressing Soonyoung's face while the other rested on Soonyoung's shoulder for support. Soonyoung was shocked for a moment, but he was drawn to the kiss. He found himself responding to Jihoon's touches, to his kisses. Jihoon aggressively kissed Soonyoung, biting his lower lip and sucking it afterwards. He then starts kissing Soonyoung's neck, along the prominent veins. He kissed and sucked repetitively, as if he's trying to tear of the skin. Moans erupted from Soonyoung's mouth. When Jihoon thought it wouldn't work, he goes back to kissing his bruised lip. Jihoon tasted the blood, and he wanted more. He craved for it. Soonyoung's hands held unto Jihoon's nape, pulling him deeper to the kiss. Soonyoung's mind was too clouded to think straight. Jihoon unexpectedly scratches the area where he held Soonyoung's shoulder. His nails dug unto the visible patch of flesh, causing the blood to seep out of it. When Soonyoung grunted in pain (and pleasure), Jihoon snapped out of his trance.

He quickly pulled away from the kiss and sat straight. He then looked at Soonyoung as the man laid on the bed, collarbone and his left shoulder showing, hair in a mess. He noticed the man's bruised lip, and suddenly he can smell the blood. Jihoon then feels his head hurt. He curls into a ball as he pulled his hair. Soonyoung was too confused, but he knows that Jihoon is in pain.

His eyes scanned the room, and without any second thought, he grabbed the cutter by the bedside table and cut his skin by his index finger. Soonyoung felt how the small wound stung, but he ignored it. He then uses his other hand to lift Jihoon's face. He then offered his wounded finger. Jihoon's red eyes shifted from the finger to Soonyoung's face. Jihoon shuts his eyes. Soonyoung pressed his finger against Jihoon's lip, and Jihoon couldn't help it. His bloodlust took over him, and he held Soonyoung's hand. He sucked every drop of blood that seeped out from the wound. Jihoon stops halfway as he regained his sanity. He quickly pulled away, and looked at Soonyoung with apologizing eyes. He then runs to the bathroom. Soonyoung just sat by the bed, looking more confused than ever.

Moments later, Jihoon comes back with a first aid kit. He still is topless, wings still on his back. Soonyoung noticed how Jihoon now had pointy ears and red irises. His mouth was open in awe. Jihoon then sits besides him. He then scans Soonyoung's body for other wounds. But after Jihoon puts a band-aid in the wound at Soonyoung's finger, Jihoon loses conciousness.

  
Soonyoung hurriedly goes back to his apartment to get a change of clothes. His housemate gives him a smug grin, but Soonyoung was in a hurry for Jihoon didn't have anybody with him. He looks at his roommate and gives him a questioning look. Seungkwan gives him the same grin and taps lightly on his neck before he leaves Soonyoung's room. Soonyoung felt his cheeks heat up, but he has other things to worry about. When he was by the door, his roommate shot him a look and waved at him.

"Don't forget to use protection, hyung!"

Soonyoung slams the door shut and walks fast.

  
When Soonyoung reaches Jihoon's apartment, he went to check Jihoon. He sees the fairy sleeping, his wings covering his small body like a blanket. He comes closer and touches Jihoon's face to check the temperature. Jihoon leans to his touch, and Soonyoung felt how hot Jihoon is. He then uses the comforter to cover Jihoon's body, and walks out of the room.

Soonyoung covers his face in frustration. He looked at the message Seokmin sent him.

_How to take care of a sick Jihoonie Hyung:_

_1\. Feed Jihoon. (Pig's blood is okay, but the better quality of blood, the better!)_  
2\. Wipe his face and body with towel soaked in cold water. (You can wipe Hoonie hyung's wings, but don't get it too wet. If Hoonie hyung wants to sleep topless, let him be.)  
3\. Let him sleep. (If he cries in his sleep, please hug him until he calms down.)

_Ps. If his bloodlust is too much, hold his hands tightly and cover his eyes with towel soaked with cold water. That'll help him get back to his senses._

_Just follow this and everything will be alright. Thanks for looking after Hoonie hyung, Soonyoung!_

  
"Man, I should've read this earlier."

Soonyoung lightly shakes Jihoon's body that is covered in comforter. When Jihoon didn't woke up, he heaves a sigh. He removes the comforter and sees Jihoon's wings covering his body. It's in the shape of a bat's wings, but the texture of that of a butterfly's. It went from above Jihoon's shoulder down to Jihoon's thighs. It was also translucent and twice the length of Jihoon's arms, but Soonyoung couldn't help but notice that a part of the right wing was slightly torn. He shook his head and started wiping the wing with the towel. He then moves the wings to Jihoon's back so that he could start wiping his body and other wing. He soaks the towel in cold water and gently wipes Jihoon's face. Jihoon's red irises were etched at the back of Soonyoung's mind, and Soonyoung couldn't help but be amazed. His hand moved to Jihoon's neck, his eyes looks at Jihoon's pointy ear. He then starts wiping Jihoon's arms. He closes his eyes, heaves a sigh, and starts wiping Jihoon's torso. Soonyoung was sweating hard, and he couldn't take his eyes of Jihoon's lean body. He then hurriedly wiped Jihoon's torso and other wing before he hurriedly ran out of the room.

As soon as he got out of the room, he goes to the sink by the kitchen and splashes water on his face. He slapped his cheeks, and shook his head. He then went to the bathroom to get his clothes changed.

He now sat by the seat next to Jihoon's bed. He watched as Jihoon's body rise and fall with every breath. Every time Jihoon grunts, he panics and checks if the man is hurt anywhere, and does a sigh of relief when he looks at Jihoon's peaceful sleeping face.

It was already 10 in the evening when Soonyoung woke from his nap. He fell asleep while sitting, so his back was in a slight pain. But he didn't woke up because of his aching back, he woke up because he heard muffled sniffs and whimpers. He checks on Jihoon. He removes the comforter, moves his wing aside, and saw Jihoon crying as he hugged his pillow. Soonyoung felt his heart break at the sight. He then remembered number three of _How to take care of a sick Jihoonie Hyung by Lee Seokmin._ He wonders if it would be okay to sleep on one of Jihoon's wings, so he just held Jihoon's hand as he sat on the bed. Soonyoung gets pulled by the sleeping Jihoon with the pillow between their bodies. Jihoon cried in his sleep as he held Soonyoung's right hand. He then lets go of Soonyoung's hand and starts curling to a ball as he hugged the pillow. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, and before he knew it, he was hugging the fairy. He runs his hand along Jihoon's hair while the other drew circles on his back. He then hums a tune, and he felt Jihoon's wings wrap against him, too. It was warm, and Soonyoung liked it.

Soonyoung wakes up at 5 in the morning, Jihoon's wings still covering him as he hugged Jihoon. He enjoys the feeling a little longer before he decides to go home when he was sure that Jihoon was no longer feeling ill. He then covers Jihoon in the comforter, kisses Jihoon's temple, and starts heading home.

In they're shared apartment, Soonyoung decides to sleep in for an hour. He wakes up to his housemate's nagging.

"Hyung! You should tell me everything!"

"Tell you what?" Soonyoung said as he faced his friend with his tired face.

"Who was the guy? You looked like you enjoyed the night, huh."

Soonyoung buries his face in his pillow. He hides his face in embarrassment before shouting, "Go away, Seungkwan."

Soonyoung heard Seungkwan giggle before the other replied, "Okay, bye~"

He was finally at peace when he heard Seungkwan shout from outside his room

"By the way hyung, it's already 8:00. I'll take my leave now. Take care!"

Soonyoung snaps his eyes wide open and started rushing to get prepared for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried TT^TT
> 
> Ps. Still unedited


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung stays at Jihoon's place again for the weekend part 1

  
Jihoon woke up feeling better than last night, but his head still hurts. The numbers 10:43 was displayed by the digital clock on his bedside table. He thought if he had an exam today and sighed in relief when he realized there isn't any. He decides to not go to school today. By twelve noon, he was awoken by the sound of his phone's ringing. He declined the call and went back to sleep, but the caller was too persistent. By the fifth call, he grunts in frustration and answers the call. His brother's cheery voice filled his ears.

"Hyung! Finally, you answered my call!"

Jihoon was murdering his brother in his mind once again. His brother never knew and kept talking though.

"Are you feeling better now, hyung?"

Jihoon was now confused, he then answers his brother. "Yeah, I'm better now, but how did you know?"

"Oh. Soonyoung called me using your number and told me that you're sick. He doesn't know how to take care of you, so he called me."

Even though he couldn't see it, Jihoonie can imagine his brother smiling like an idiot at him. He sighed, and bid good bye to his brother.

He laid on his bed, face staring at the ceiling. tried to remember what happened yesterday because the last thing he remembered was collapsing after submitting his exam and collapsing after putting a band aid on Soonyoung's wound.

_Soonyoung's wound?_

He then remembered what happened, and he thought of all possible reasons for him to get sick. He stood up and looked at the full length mirror at the corner of his room. His eyes were now back to their dark red color, and his wings were there. He touched his pointy ears before sighing once again. He then composes a text message for the man who took care of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, his wings are not there, his ears were normal, and his irises were back to the dark red color that almost looked like dark brown. He walks to the bathroom to get a bath.

 

  
Soonyoung's last class was almost over. He looks at his phone to check the time, but ended up checking his messages

 

_2 New Messages!_

_[From: Fairy]_

_Thank you for taking care of me. Want to drop by my place? I'll cook you good food. Also, stay for the night. We don't have much progress with your condition._

_  
[From: Unknown number]_

_Thanks for looking after hyung!_

Soonyoung smiled and typed a quick reply to Jihoon. When the bell rang, he heads home and drops off his things.

_  
New Message!_

_[From: Kwon Tasty]_

_Be there by seven._

Jihoon sighs.

_'Hurry up, Kwon.'_

_'Woah. You frightened me!'_

_'Sorry. Oh, bring things that may help you remember your childhood or something.'_

_'Okay.'_

And Jihoon starts searching his house for a book that may help them.

  
Soonyoung arrives in front of Jihoon's apartment by seven in the evening. He knocks thrice, and Jihoon opens the door for him. Soonyoung looked at the fairy. Its pointy ears weren't there anymore. Soonyoung shifts his gaze on Jihoon's eyes. He came to realize that Jihoon irises were actually dark red, not dark brown. His scanned Jihoon's face from his nose down to his lips. He watched as Jihoon's lips form a smirk. Jihoon saw Soonyoung's Adam's apple bob up and down. He abruptly licks his lips and speaks.

 _"_ Like what you see?"

Soonyoung shook his head. Jihoon must be feeling better because he's back to his old self again, he thought to himself. He lets out a sigh of relief and flashes his eyesmiles at Jihoon. Jihoon lets out a sly smile and opens the door wide enough for Soonyoung to enter.

Jihoon makes Soonyoung sit by the living room. Soonyoung removed his bag ang placed it somewhere in the room. Jihoon comes back with a first aid kit.

"Take your shirt off."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with confused eyes. He lets Jihoon's order sink in, and he comes up with a respond.

"What?!"

Jihoon smirked and placed the first aid kit on the table in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung leans backward as Jihoon placed a hand beside his face. Jihoon leans closer and whispers unto Soonyoung's ear.

"Gotcha."

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon, and Jihoon lets out a small laugh. Soonyoung just sat in place, his face almost exploding from anger and embarrassment. Soonyoung kicks Jihoon's shin, Jihoon groaned in pain, but laughs still. Jihoon stops laughing and smiles at Soonyoung.

"Well, I deserved that kick anyway. Now, take off your shirt."

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon wide eyed as his arms formed an x on his torso in his attempt to cover his body.

"W-wha-why?"

Jihoon looked at him with an amused face. Jihoon turns around and gets the first aid kit and shows it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked confused. A small tinge of pink showed up on Jihoon's cheeks as he swallowed his saliva.

"You know, I accidentally scratched your shoulders yesterday. So, uhm. . . At least let me look at it."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, his mouth forming an O shape. He hesitantly removes his shirt and turns his back on Jihoon. It was now Jihoon's turn to be shocked. Jihoon touches the area where his nails scratched Soonyoung last night. He runs his hand on it a few times, as if unable to believe what he sees. His gaze shifts to Soonyoung's neck where he remembered he accidentally placed a hickey. He even moves Soonyoung's head to see a better view. He makes Soonyoung face him and he holds Soonyoung's hands. Jihoon found the finger with the band aid on. He removes the band aid to prove his hypothesis. To support his theory, he gets the scissors from the kit and he grazes its sharp end against Soonyoung's palm.

Soonyoung was confused, but he was also shocked when Jihoon removed the band aid. No wound, not even a scar was there. There was no trace of the cutter that cut his flesh pretty deep. But he was more shocked when Jihoon used the scissors and made a shallow cut on his palm. It stung for a moment, but both Jihoon and Soonyoung watched as the wound slowly closes. He was frozen. Soonyoung touches the back of his shoulder where he didn't felt any scratch mark. He runs to a mirror by the bathroom and was surprised to see that his big hickey, which would take about two weeks to vanish, now looked like a faded bruise as if it would heal in a few days. He could also see Jihoon staring at him at the mirror with a less shocked expression than his. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and Jihoon points at Soonyoung's hickey and speaks in his mind.

  
' _You have regeneration, Kwon.'_

Soonyoung looks at the mirror and sees the faint purple bruise on his neck slowly faded, it looked as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

 

When Soonyoung gained his composure, he asks Jihoon.

"What am I?"

Jihoon shrugged. He pulls out a book with the words, Classifying Myths. It has all the myths' characteristics. It is also a collection of all data known on myths from all over the world. He puts it on the table and gets the notebook where he wrote down everything peculiar about Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon rummaged through the pages of the big book. Jihoon stops and looks at the man beside him.

"C'mon, help me search."

Soonyoung sat closer and started reading the left page as Jihoon read on the right side. They have the list as basis. They were only done with a fifths of the book when Soonyoung's stomach growls. Soonyoung looks at the book shyly, and Jihoon heaves a sigh.

Soonyoung and Jihoon ate dinner. They decided to call it a day.

(Jihoon's dinner was almost funny, for Soonyoung would cut his finger and makes Jihoon hurry before his wound closes. Of course, Jihoon complies. When Jihoon says it wasn't enough, a cheeky grin was plastered on his face, and pulls Soonyoung for another torrid kiss. His lips bled in the process. It was funny because the blood from the finger was enough to satisfy his hunger, but maybe he needed a reason to kiss Soonyoung's lips. But then again, Jihoon is a sneaky bastard, so what else is new?)

Soonyoung faces the ceiling, his back against the mattress that lie on the floor. He ponders for a few seconds and speaks.

"Jihoonie? Are you asleep?"

He heard some movements from Jihoon's bed. Jihoon turns to face Soonyoung before he mumbles a quick nope.

"Why? Can't sleep?" Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung tilts his face to have a better view of Jihoon's face, which was peeking through the comforter. He's probably topless again, Soonyoung thinks to himself. He shook his head lightly and answers Jihoon's inquiry.

"I'm actually very sleepy now. Everything was too much for me to handle, Jihoonie. But it's weird."

Jihoon looks at him with a questioning look. Soonyoung sighs and continues.

"I mean, I may not remember much, but I was pretty sure I got cut from time to time. My housemate would even scold me as he tends my wounds. This is the first time I experienced something like this. It felt so weird." Soonyoung yawns and looks at Jihoon one last time. "Whatever. I'm too tired to comprehend anything. Good night Jihoonie." And Soonyoung drifts to sleep.

Jihoon yawns and falls asleep afterwards.

  
Jihoon wakes up beside Soonyoung, in their familiar hugging position. He can't remember when and how, but what woke his not-so-morning-person mind was a tail. He swore he saw a tail peeking under Soonyoung's comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLUES EVERYWHERE
> 
> ALSO, AGGRESSIVE JIHOON IS UGH oH MY GOSH
> 
> ALSO IDK WUT I WROTE I JUST UGH 
> 
> Soonyoung is still top, though wenk wonk  
> Well I don't really know maybe they be versa-- OKAY WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung remembers.

It's already two in the afternoon. Soonyoung woke up to Jihoon searching through the pages of the old book. Jihoon tells him to eat before helping him. He does as he's told, and helps Jihoon with reading. Jihoon would occasionally throw weird looks at Soonyoung and Soonyoung would look at him with a confused face. The only moment that they were far from the book was when they were eating lunch.

 

By six in the afternoon, Jihoon has a list of the myths that had all peculiarities Soonyoung showed. Soonyoung stretches his arms and eyes the list. Jihoon stood up and started making dinner. Soonyoung trails behind him.

 

"Jihoon, you look exhausted." Soonyoung says in an attempt to break the silence. Jihoon gives him a teasing look.

 

"Why? Are you concerned?" Jihoon smirks. Soonyoung didn't notice it because he was still reading the list of possible myths. He answers absentmindedly.

 

"Of course I'm worried. You're my boyfriend after all." Jihoon stopped from chopping, and he lets out a small laughter. Soonyoung looks up from his paper and snaps out of his trance. His ears turned red as he defensively gives a lame reason.

 

"I mean, of course! Who will help me find out who I really am?" Jihoon gives him one last look and continues preparing for their dinner.

 

After Jihoon and Soonyoung's dinner (Jihoon lures Soonyoung for another deep kiss even after getting blood from his wounded finger that recovers afterwards. Soonyoung's lips were addictive, but Jihoon won't admit it to his face), they sat on the couch as they cross out various creatures from the list.

 

"Vampire?" Soonyoung asks Jihoon. "Do you think I'm a vampire?" The memory of the beautiful vampire appeared in Soonyoung's mind. For a second, he thought he could protect Jihoon from the man if he was a vampire, but Jihoon shakes his head.

 

"Nope. You don't smell like one." Soonyoung's face forms a frown. Jihoon remembers it clearly, the white, fluffy tail that he saw. And Jihoon was certain that Vampires don't have tails.

 

"Man, this is very hard. We're still on the european myths. Oh! I remember something!" Soonyoung says. Jihoon watched him rummage through the bag he brought with him. Jihoon's gaze unconsciously (or not) shifts on Soonyoung's butt, as if he was waiting for a tail to appear. Soonyoung turns his head to Jihoon, Jihoon looks at him with a smirk. Soonyoung just shook his head. He was slowly getting used to Jihoon's antics. He then pulls something from his bag and puts it in front of them.

 

"What are these?" Jihoon asks. Soonyoung scratches his nape as he looked at the stuff in front of him.

 

"Well, you did tell me to bring things that could help me remember my childhood, and I don't know what to bring, so I brought these."

 

In front of them were old books, a hanbok set for male, and a box of sweet pears. Jihoon beings his palm to his forehead. Soonyoung lets out a nervous laughter. Jihoon peeks from his hand to look at Soonyoung and sighs. Jihoon gets one of the books. "Soonyoung, this book looks so old. It's like the pages will break easily!" Soonyoung gives him a nervous smile. "I think their a family heirloom or something. I had them with me as for long as I remember. Along with the jeogori and the baji."

Jihoon sighs and points to the box of sweet pears. Soonyoung lets out a small smile. "I remember eating lots of those when I was younger. They're delicious!" An idea pops in Jihoon's mind.

 

"Let's go there."

 

Soonyoung looks at him with a confused look. Jihoon smiles. "Let's go to the place with sweet pears. Maybe we'll find something. Let's go to your old home." Jihoon saw stars twinkling in Soonyoung's eyes by the mere mention of the idea. Soonyoung nods his head happily.

 

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung ate the sweet pears, plans for their trip, and decides to call it a day.

Jihoon laid with his back against the mattress of his bed, Soonyoung laid on the mattress on the floor. Jihoon's eyes were about to shut when he hears Soonyoung speak.

"Jihoon, you remember your brother?"

Jihoon shifts and peeks at Soonyoung.

"What about him?"

Soonyoung turns to face Jihoon.

"I had a weird dream about you liking the guy he formed a bond with."

Jihoon was shocked, but it didn't show on his face.

"What do you want me to say? Are you jealous again?" Jihoon playfully says.

"That- Ugh. Whatever, I was gonna ask what a bond meant and what difference does it make from contracts?"

 

Jihoon lies flat on his back. He starts looking at the ceiling filled with glow in the dark stickers that Soonyoung insisted to place there since he claims he can't sleep well without seeing stars before he sleeps. Soonyoung does the same. Jihoon breaks the silence.

 

"Well, a bond is the equivalent of marriage for fairies. It means you share everything with the one you formed a bond with, one gets hurt, the pain was split to both of them. They can search the depths of each other's mind with ease. Even when they go far from each other, they are linked by the bond. If one goes missing, the other can somehow feel where he is. Like those wedding vows, only death can part them."

 

Soonyoung thought that it was very romantic, until he remembered something. He then sits up straight and looks at Jihoon.

 

"Wait, didn't Jisoo told you that Seokmin is the only one he formed a bond with. Does it mean. . .?"

Jihoon turns his head to face him.

 

"Well, let's just say polygamy and incest is legal among fairies. Many fairies are polyamorous."

 

Soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes.

"Even incest!?"

"Yup. Even incest."

Soonyoung mumbles an oh my gosh and he falls back against the mattress. Jihoon lets out a small laughter.

"Wait, are you. . . ?"

Jihoon heard Soonyoung's thoughts and laughs.

"Of course not. I mean, I love Seokmin, he's my brother after all. But not that way, and it's not like I'd join their bond. That would be weird, don't you think?"

Soonyoung lets out a contented sigh and crosses Jisoo's name off the list. Jihoon speaks.

"It's quite strategic, don't you think? I mean, when one is hurt in battle, if he has five partners, he can share the pain with five others, less pain for him."

Soonyoung thinks, he then speaks.

"Well, it's like love, don't you think? You share your pain and thoughts."

Jihoon smiles.

"Yeah. Something like that, except it can be with more than one because fairies have high polyamorous tendencies. What can I say, fairies are cunning creatures." Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and gives him a wink. Soonyoung, who is getting used to it, just sighed. He asks once again.

 

"Is it possible for a fairy to form a bond with a different myth?"

 

Jihoon stares at the ceiling once again.

"Well, yes. I don't know if they can conceive a child, but there are many records of fairies marrying different myths, even humans."

Jihoon heard Soonyoung sigh.

"Jihoon, how is a bond formed? Is it like the contract forming? What ceremony must be performed?"

Jihoon speaks. And it wasn't what Soonyoung was expecting.

"Well, the fairy and its partner must mate."

Soonyoung's eyes were wide opened. "What?"

 

A sly grin appear on Jihoon's face.

 

"Mating, how do humans call it? Oh, right. They must have sex."

Jihoon's voice sounds so seductive, and it is not helping Soonyoung fall asleep faster. Jihoon goes down from his bed, and before Soonyoung could realize what is happening, Jihoon was already crawling on top of him, legs on both sides of Soonyoung's, and a hand playfully trapping his hands and placing it above his head.

"Why? Wanna give it a try?"

Soonyoung shuts his eyes closed. He can feel the tent forming in his pajama shorts, and he was thankful that Jihoon couldn't see it because of the pillow that covered it. It would've been more embarrassing if he did. He was doing his best to escape from Jihoon's hold, but he felt Jihoon leaning closer.

Jihoon plants a peck on Soonyoung's lips and whispers, "Gotcha."

Jihoon lets out a small laugh, lets go of Soonyoung's hands, and returns to his bed with a smile. Jihoon thought he heard Soonyoung's heartbeat, Soonyoung thought he hears Jihoon's heartbeat, but they both thought that they are imagining things. He falls asleep afterwards.

Soonyoung's heart was beating so fast, everything was too much for him to handle. When he couldn't fall asleep, he goes to the bathroom and starts splashing cold water unto his face.

He fell asleep half past midnight, and the scene of their conversation replayed in his head.

 

 

 

Days passed in a blur, and before they knew it, it was already Friday.

Jihoon sat next to Chan. Chan looked and asks, "Hyung, what will your paper be about?"

Jihoon looks confused. Chan looks at him and remembered something. "Oh, that's right. You collapsed last week and you didn't come to class the next day. I forgot to tell you, hyung. Sorry. The teacher wants us to write a reaction paper about one of the topics. I was thinking of doing a reaction paper on gumiho or on Hwanung, the bear that turned into a human, remember? I'm also considering the story of creation as a topic and try to explain if it was possible by scientific means. What do you think?"

Jihoon smiles. He ruffles Chan's hair before he speaks.

"Chan, are you sure you want to write about those? You seem to like creatures like those, no?"

Chan smiles and nods his head. "Yes Hyung, I think it would be easier for me to write a reaction paper about something I have interest in, don't you think?" Jihoon smiles. Jeonghan enters the room. Jihoon and Chan shook their heads and puts their palm to their foreheads. When will he stop his flashy moves, that attention seeker.

The teacher enters the class and starts giving possible reference materials for their papers. Jihoon was thankful that their classes ended early today. He heads home straight and packs his bags. By seven, he hears soft knocks on his door. He goes out and locks his door before Jihoon and Soonyoung went to the bus station.

 

  
_Next Destination: Namyangju_

  
The trip was composed of Soonyoung's lame attempts of breaking the silence and naps. Both students have been deprived with sleep for quite awhile, so they took the chance when they found it.

They now walk as Soonyoung lead the way. The place was slightly secluded from the neighborhood, it was inside a forest. Soonyoung kept telling stories about how he spent his childhood here. But what shocked both of them was when they stopped in front of an ancestral house which looked neat but uninhabited.

 

They entered the house with very light steps. Aside from a few cobwebs, the house was actually well maintained. They stop in front of a room. Soonyoung falls to his knees, groans in pain, and starts crying. Jihoon was frozen. He rummages through his bag and finds the list. Soonyoung looked at him, eyes still crying.

 

"I remember everything now, Jihoonie."

Jihoon looked at the list and scolds himself. How could he not notice? He shifts his gaze from one myth's name and Soonyoung's face.

Soonyoung still knelt on the ground, but instead of one, nine white, fluffy tails showing from his back.

  
Gumiho.

  
_Kwon Soonyoung is a fucking Gumiho._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS TO THE PEOPLE THAT GOT THIS RIGHT! SOONYOUNG IS A GUMIHO I LOVE HIM SO MUCH
> 
> explanation on the next chap. Thanks for reading up to this point. I love you all TT-TT


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon makes another proposal.

_**Gumihos are fox spirits that came to live for hundreds of years and can change to human form, They symbolize knowledge and longevity.** _

 

_That's why Soonyoung had little to no recollection of his childhood, he didn't have one._

_The memories he claimed he has was memories when he was still in fox form, when he hasn't learned to transform to human. The parents he claimed his were a wealthy couple that took him in after a stormy night when he lost his way. The couple were infertile, so they treated him as their son. They named him Soonyoung._

_The wealthy couple were both smart. The man was a scholar, and the wife was someone who enjoyed dancing through the halls of their large home, his husband would dance with him. The wife loved reading, and his husband loved her so much. Even though women has been degraded as people who can't study, his husband taught her everything he knew. The wife was also knowledgeable with farming. Every time the pear trees bore fruits, she'd peel the skin and feed it to his husband and to Soonyoung. She'd read books about foxes to Soonyoung, too. Ranging from tales to observations, she read what was there because she knows Soonyoung can understand her, and maybe that'll help her and Soonyoung understand himself._

_Soonyoung saw how much the two loved each other. He saw how the social standards of that period didn't stop them from loving each other, and how it didn't stop them from making Soonyoung feel loved._

_In that time, a crazy man was killing maidens and makes it look like they were killed by foxes. The villagers heard of the news that the couple has been taking care of a fox, and thought that maybe, the fox was a gumiho. The village elders decided to kill the fox._

_That night, the couple ran away to save Soonyoung. Soonyoung was their only child, and they know that Soonyoung has been with them the whole time. The fox can't even step out of their house because the fox was traumatized by the storm and thunders._

_The couple ran, carrying ample amount of gold pieces to start over in a new place. The also brought a few books and a few change of clothes. They packed them and wrapped it inside two silk clothes. They were running away, but a poisoned arrow flew and shot the wife. The husband lets go of the fox, puts the gold pieces inside the blue silk cloth. He wraps the ends of the cloth on Soonyoung's neck and back and tells Soonyoung to run. The fox was scared, but he did as he's told. He looked back one last time and saw how the man held her wife in his arms even after an arrow pierced on his back. He smiled at his wife and kissed her one last time._

_Soonyoung cried as he ran, and before he knew it, he transformed to an adolescent human boy. He unwrapped the silk cloth and wore the set of clothes kept in there. He cried and cried. He fell asleep somewhere far from his old town. It was a mystery on how no one found him, but he woke up in the modern era, memories all erased._

_He adapted to the era quickly. He changed the gold pieces to money, and it was enough to let him live a decent life. His abilities were sealed, and for some reason, he regained them one by one on his '19th Birthday'. He couldn't remember much, but his parents, he remembered them._

  
_Jihoon realized how Soonyoung's eyes resembled that of a fox, and how much meat the guy always ate. That and his other peculiarities, it started to make sense._

  
Soonyoung cried and cried. Jihoon stared wide eyed. All memories that flashed in Soonyoung's mind was also seen by his. Everything started to make sense. He didn't know why, but he was now crying. He comes closer to the man. He envelopes him in a hug and kisses the top of his head. He runs his hand along Soonyoung's hair and runs circle against his back. Soonyoung hugged him tighter and sobs even more.

  
When Soonyoung calms down and manages to hide his tail, Jihoon tells him that they should rest. He tells Soonyoung that they should come back in the morning and pay respect to his parents home. They now head to the village. Jihoon felt something weird inside the town, but he just shrugged it off. At the village entrance, they saw an old lady and they asked where they could stay. The old lady smiled and told them possible places. Before they could separate, the old lady speaks.

"Excuse me, young men, but I couldn't help but notice that you came from that direction." The old lady points to the direction where Soonyoung and Jihoon came from. She continues. "Are you perhaps some of those teenagers who came to see the house there? You should be careful."

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other. The old lady looks at them and starts telling the story.

"Long time ago, crazy killings happened in this town. And in the house there," she points to where Soonyoung's house was located, "had a couple who took care of a fox. The villagers were scared and desperate, they thought the killings were caused by the fox. They thought the fox is a gumiho and that it fed on the livers of the young maidens that were killed. They brought skilled archers with them. The couple died that night, but the fox got away. The killings continued, but they finally found out who the killer is. It was some crazy man, killing maidens for his own pleasure. The man was given death sentence." Jihoon held Soonyoung's hand, and Soonyoung held on him too tight. The old lady continues.

"The villagers killed an innocent couple. And after the killer was caught and the couple died, many misfortune came to this town. The ancestors thought it was because they killed some innocent people. They thought that maybe, the fox was a fox spirit, and it cursed the place before he fled. Many creatures came and attacked the villagers at night, and they thought it was punishment from the gods. One day, one of the villagers dug up the couple's remains and buried it in their old house's backyard. And somehow, those creatures can't enter our village anymore." The old lady smiles. Soonyoung stared at the ground as he cries.

"We believed that the Kwon's, that's their family name, and the fox spirit protected us. So to thank them, every death anniversary, every June 15, we go to their house and cleans it. We do minor renovations, like the roof or the floor works, but that's it. We don't take anything there, we just clean it and leave things as they were. We believe that they will always guide our town. However, less people have been helping us clean. As the time passed, people don't believe anymore. It's king of sad, but me and my family intends on keeping the tradition." The old lady smiles.

June 15. It was the day Soonyoung woke up from his centuries long sleep. He woke up and thinks that it was his birthday. He doesn't plan on changing it anytime soon. Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I must've blabbered a lot again. Aigoo~ this grandmother is getting old! You should get going, young men. It's getting pretty dark." Soonyoung and Jihoon bows and heads to where they decided to sleep in.

Morning came, and Soonyoung came up with a weird idea. Soonyoung's dragged a sleepy Jihoon to the marketplace and bought all sorts of cleaning materials. Jihoon was fully awoken when they were already inside Soonyoung's house, the man giving him a mop.

They cleaned every nook of the house. Soonyoung lifted Jihoon so that Jihoon could wipe the cobwebs.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Well, do you want to give me a lift then?"

Jihoon shook his head. He sighs.

"Fine."

"Woah. You're strong, Soonyoung."

"Maybe because I'm a gumiho?"

"Whatever, peasant. Carry me that way so I can wipe the cobwebs there, too."

"Why don't you just use your wings and fly?"

They mopped the floors of the one story house. The house was quite big, but it was simple. After they cleaned the house, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon and smiles.

"Let me show you a secret."

They went to the living room area. Soonyoung was randomly knocking on the floorboards of the room. Jihoon gave him a weird look.

"If they didn't touch anything here, then it must be. . . Here!"

Jihoon looked at him with a raised brow. Soonyoung motioned him to come closer.

"We have more places to clean."

He removes about four floorboards and a stair going down was seen. Soonyoung offered his hand.

"Let's go?"

  
The stairs were about thirteen steps. Soonyoung carried a lighter and a flashlight with him. He scans the walls and lit the torches one by one. The room was illuminated with it. Jihoon stood there in awe. It was a small garden. Many plants are dead, some grew too much. Jihoon had imagined how this place looks like back then. Various species of flowers were there. There was a wooden chair by a corner, and a shelf on the other. He hears Soonyoung come up and back down. He grabs Jihoons hands and puts gloves on it. He puts the apron around Jihoon's neck and ties the ribbon by Jihoon's waist.

"Let's get started!"

They start renovating his mother's secret garden. They uprooted all dead plants. Jihoon was amazed that these plants came to live maybe more than hundreds of years. Maybe it was because fairies have deep connection to nature, or because his parents were both elemental fairies, but he did enjoy gardening. They planted new seeds that will live even with little water.

After they finished, they removed their aprons and gloves. They sat by the porch that faced the backyard. Soonyoung brought them cold drinks. Jihoon looked at the sky and noticed how it's starting to go dark. Jihoon lifts the can of coke and offers Soonyoung a toast. Soonyoung toasts and smiles.

"Soonyoung." Jihoon calls the attention of the man. Soonyoung looks at him with a brow raised.

"I'm older than you, Jihoonie. You should call me oppa or hyung." Soonyoung says with much confidence. Jihoon sighs.

' _Geez, I hope you didn't get your memories. Your acting all bossy on me now.'_

"Hey! I heard that!" Soonyoung exclaims.

"You heard what?" Jihoon tries to play innocent.

"So you didn't want me to regain my memories? You're so mean, Jihoonie." Soonyoung finishes his drink and crosses his arms.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, Soonyoung." Jihoon says with a grin, Soonyoung replies with mischievous grin.

"Okay, I'll feed you, but," Soonyoung pauses. Jihoon was having a bad feeling about this. "Call me oppa."

Jihoon spits his drink and starts coughing. His ears are now red. He wipes his mouth with his palm before he answers.

"What am I, a girl? You're older? Should I call p you gramps, then? Seriously, what's with you?"

Soonyoung pouts. "Is calling me oppa that bad? Okay, no blood for Jihoonie, then." And Soonyoung faces straight ahead of him. Jihoon's pride was so up, but he could smell Soonyoung's blood from this distance. He tries to work his charms.

"Soonyoung, Jihoon is hungryyyy~" Jihoon says as he clung unto Soonyoung's sleeves and repetitively pulled it. Soonyoung pretended he didn't hear anything. Jihoon continued this routine until he got tired. He couldn't take it anymore. He turns Soonyoung's head and made him face Jihoon. Soonyoung gave him a blank face. Jihoon explodes.

"Yah! I told you, I'm hungry!"

Soonyoung gave him an amused look. He removes Jihoon's hand from his face and puts it down.

"Your bratty attitude won't get you anywhere, Ji-hoo-nie." Soonyoung said as he emphasized on every syllable of Jihoon's nickname. Jihoon gulps. Soonyoung leans forward, Jihoon leans backward as a reflex. Jihoon's back hits the post, Soonyoung puts his hand on the post just beside Jihoon's face.

"Come on, Jihoonie. Be a good boy and call me oppa."

The distance was unbearable. Jihoon could smell his blood from here. Soonyoung looked into Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon closes his eyes, his hands formed a fist.

"Please feed me, o-oppa."

Soonyoung leans and whispers into Jihoon's ears. "Gotcha."

He the kisses Jihoon's plump lips. Jihoon came to love the blood, the lips, the person who made him this crazy. He can't imagine life without it. A wild thought of someone else kissing Soonyoung crossed his mind, and he didn't like it. This thought caused Jihoon to be more aggressive, but Soonyoung claims he is older and that he should be the 'oppa', so he fought for dominance.

Jihoon liked it, how blood and spit mixes in their mouths. Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung, closing whatever gap that existed between their torso. Soonyoung reacts and pulls Jihoon to his lap. They continued making out in an abnormal rhythm. They'll be aggressive, the kisses shared will be torrid, but soon it will be slow and sweet, as if Soonyoung telling Jihoon how much he adores him.

The kisses were driving Jihoon insane. He had one hand lost in Soonyoung's hair while the other explored Soonyoung's back. Soonyoung's hands now traveled inside Jihoon's shirt while the other held Jihoon's back for support. Soonyoung's hand trailed from Jihoon's waist up to his torso. Jihoon moans into the kiss, gripping harder on Soonyoung's hair. Soonyoung groans, Jihoon saw this as a chance to deepen the kiss. Jihoon makes up his mind. He pulls away from the kiss. They stared unto each other's eyes. He tells Soonyoung what he wants to say.

  
"Soonyoung, form a bond with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates! Sorry for not updating for quite some time. School's eating most of my time lol
> 
> Soonyoung managed to supress his fox-like characteristics, but it showed about four years after he woke up, which explains why even with such distinct smell, Jihoon wasn't able to meet him not until that day.
> 
> Also, i love aggressive Jihoon but Soonyoung oppa is oH MY GOSH
> 
> Last chapter next :)


	12. Twelve

Soonyoung was taken aback by Jihoon's proposal. He sat frozen, Jihoon still sitting on his lap. Jihoon stares at his eyes and gives him a sincere smile.

"It doesn't have to be now, but form a bond with me."

Soonyoung felt so happy. He smiles, and he could only nod in response. Jihoon smiles. He rests his forehead on Soonyoung's and speaks.

"Let's seal the deal."

Soonyoung kissed the tip of Jihoon's nose before he pulled Jihoon for a sweet kiss. He bit on Jihoon's lip, Jihoon does the same. Soonyoung deepens the kiss, Jihoon moans as his back formed an arch, his hands still holding a clump of Soonyoung's hair. They pulled away, Soonyoung speaks.

"That was a weird proposal, Jihoonie."

Jihoon smirks. "I'm not the weird guy who wanted to be called oppa, oppa." Jihoon winks. Soonyoung lets out a hearty laugh, it was contagious, making Jihoon laugh as well.

They packed their things and decided to go back to the inn where they stayed in. They bid farewell to Soonyoung's parents and heads their way.

 

  
The full monn illuminated their path. However, on the way back, a pack of werewolves blocked their way. Soonyoung places Jihoon behind him. One transforms to human form and speaks.

"I smell fairy flesh. It's delicious, don't you know? It could also be sold for quite a price."

Jihoon was not afraid of wolves, but he couldn't help but feel threatened as the pack surrounded them. Soonyoung held unto Jihoon.

' _Can you fly?_ '

Jihoon was frightened, but he responds. ' _Yes, I think._ '

' _On the count of three, fly high to where they can't reach you. Fly fast and don't look back.'_

_'B-but what about you?'_

Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon. ' _Let oppa handle this.'_

"Who might the fairy be? I wonder what type of fairy he is." The wolf licks his lips before he sniffed the air.

"But what is this I smell, is this gumiho meat! Woah! Were lucky today!"

He gave Jihoon an assuring smile. Jihoon decides to trust the man. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of flying.

  
' _Three. FLY!'_

  
Jihoon snaps his eyes open, iris now blood red. He gave the ground one kick and he starts flying. He looks back and with his enhance sight, he sees Soonyoung's nine tails. Soonyoung's eyes were red like his. Soonyoung bared his fangs to the pack, and he singlehandedly battled with then.

Jihoon arrives at the inn. He rummages through his things and decided to read the book. Unfortunately, he found no useful idea. He closes his eyes. Memories of the last time he used such power flashed his mind. He hoped the day he'll use it to never come, but life is full of surprises. 

 

 

_Jihoon was aloof, and fairies of his age used to pick on him because of his nature. He endured it, but on a full moon, while fairies bathe in the moonlight, a group of fairies decided to pick on his brother. One thing lead to another, and Jihoon snaps out of his trance when Seokmin lied on the ground, clutching on his arm. The bullies where unconcious, and his hand was stained with blood. The fairies of the other fairies came._

 

_"M-monster!"_

 

 

There are about seven wolves there. Jihoon thanked Soonyoung for taking down four of them. He stops in front of Soonyoung, Soonyoung knelt on the ground as he clutched on his wounded arm. Soonyoung's eyes went wide in shock.

' _What are you doing here?! I thought you left!'_

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and smiles.

'I can't afford to lose you. Now, close your eyes. I don't want you to see me doing this.'

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, Jihoon nods his head. Soonyoung did as he's told.

  
"You're not the only creatures that grow stronger during full moon."

Jihoon spreads his wings and he flew. He formed a force field, it was made from blood. Jihoon's eyes were now bright red. Jihoon enters the force field and faces the remaining wolves. He looked at the four unconscious wolves. He raises his hand, and with a swish, some blood from the wolves flew in the air and went to Jihoon's hand. The blood formed a whip. As one wolf tries to escape, he uses the whip and trapped the wolf's leg. With a flick of his other hand, the wolf's leg was cut.

The two other wolves charged at him at the same time, but he only saw one. Luckily, Soonyoung grabbed the wolf using one of his tails and he starts planting his nails against the wolf's neck. Jihoon cuts the other wolf's leg and arm. He then saw that Soonyoung was not closing his eyes, he gets a little angry.

' _I told you to close your eyes! Don't look at me!'_

Soonyoung lets go of the unconscious wolf and he hugs Jihoon. Jihoon's blood whip vanished from his hand, and the forcefield evaporated into thin air. The smell of blood reeked from the place, but Jihoon was sure he didn't kill anyone, nor did Soonyoung.

"I don't care what you look like, Jihoonie."

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung. The man's fangs were still there, but his nails were back to normal. His tails were still there, too. He looks different, but he still looked the same. Soonyoung is still Soonyoung. Maybe this is how Soonyoung felt, except he looked so gorgeous and I look like a monster.

Soonyoung hugs Jihoon tighter. He plants a kiss on Jihoon's forehead.

"You're not a monster, Jihoonie."

He breaks the hug. He give Jihoon a smile before he kisses the man. Jihoon can't explain how he felt, but tears started streaming down his face. He caresses Soonyoung's face and returns the kiss. Soonyoung pulls away and smiles.

  
Soonyoung collapses on the ground.

 

 

 

  
Jihoon was panicking. He was thankful that Soonyoung's tails weren't visible anymore. He carried the man on his back as he went back to the inn. He carefully laid Soonyoung on the bed. He removes Soonyoung's shirt and started inspecting his body. It's just as Jihoon thought. Soonyoung's wounds are not healing.

He tries to calm down. He reaches for the book and finds some information that may help him. He scans his eyes on the page.

  
The distinct characteristic of a Gumiho and makes it different from the Kitsune is its fox bead. The fox bead feeds on the life force of the person where the bead is transferred. It can be passed through kissing. However, it is said that the human will also posses Gumiho-like traits like speedy regeneration.

  
"That's it! The fox bead!"

Jihoon thought that maybe because Soonyoung doesn't feed on others' life force, his bead can't help him heal. It's like his body is worn out and haven't eaten for long. Jihoon turns to Soonyoung. He lightly taps Soonyoung's face to wake him up, which seemed effective. Soonyoung gave him a weak smile. Jihoon held Soonyoung's hand.

"Soonyoung, do you trust me?"

Soonyoung gave him a weird look.

"Do you trust me?"

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon before he smiled and nodded.

"Your fox bead, pass it to me."

Soonyoung gave him a worried look. "B-but Jihoon, it could eat your life force."

"Do you trust me?"

Soonyoung nods, "Yes but I don't want to put you --"

"Just do it! God damn it, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung closes his eyes, but he did as he's told. Jihoon leans in for a deep kiss. Soonyoung passes the bead to Jihoon, and Soonyoung loses consciousness. Jihoon feels his heart burn up, as if the bead is fighting with his blood. Jihoon held unto Soonyoung's hand before loses consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Soonyoung woke up, his wounds all healed. He thought maybe he was dreaming, so he looks around him and sighs in relief when he sees himself in the familiar room where they stayed. He looks around, but he can't see Jihoon. He stood up and picked a random shirt to wear. He searches the room for Jihoon's whereabouts, and memories of him giving his bead to Jihoon flashed in his mind. He started to grow worried. He was so scared.

The bead feeds on the life of the person where the bead resides. It eats life enough to maintain the gumiho's wellbeing. He started to grow more worried. What if the bead ate all of Jihoon's life force?

He now sat on the ground as he hugged his knees. He starts sobbing. He wishes he really was dreaming, and he wants to wake up now.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Just as he was crying his heart out, he heard someone opening their room's door. Soonyoung turns to face the door, and he sees Lee Jihoon, carrying a bag of groceries with one hand. Soonyoung was happy beyond words. He ran to Jihoon and hugged him. The younger was taken aback by his boyfriend's reaction, causing the bag to fall on the ground. He heard the man sniff, so he runs a hand along his back and rubbed it.

"What's wrong?"

Soonyoung pulled away from the hug and starts inspecting Jihoon's face.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Jihoon raised a brow. "I should be the one asking that." It was now Jihoon's turn to check on Soonyoung. He even lifted Soonyoung's shirt without permission. "Are you still hurt anywhere?"

Soonyoung froze in place and tried to hold back his sobs. "Jihoonie. . ."

Jihoon turns to him. He wipes Soonyoung's tears and asks. "What's wrong?"

Soonyoung looks at the floor. "I-I thought the bead ate all your life to heal my wounds." He manged to say in between his sobs. Jihoon lets out a small laughter. Soonyoung looks at him, Jihoon smiles.

  
"Soonyoung, I'm immortal, remember? Well, I can be killed, but unless something or someone or something actually killed me, I'm immortal, Soonyoung. I just need blood. What are you worrying about?"

"I'm willing to give you as much blood as you need." Soonyoung hugs Jihoon. "I'm just scared that I will lose you too, Jihoonie. Please don't leave me."

Jihoon smiles. "I'll never leave you, Soonyoung. What are you talking about?"

  
Soonyoung just hugged him tight.

 

 

They went back to Seoul that night.

 

Because Soonyoung was still scared, he slept at Jihoon's place that night, but instead of the mattress on the floor, they shared the bed. A comforting warmth surrounded both of them.

  
Jihoon was about to fall asleep when he remembers something. He then sits up straight and dials his classmate's number. Soonyoung was awoken, he rubbed his eyes as he listened to his boyfriend's conversation.

"Chan, what topic did you choose? . . . Oh, you wrote about the creation myth? Great! I was planning on writing about Gumiho, I hope you don't mind. . . . Yeah, thank you, Chan. You're the best!"

A sleepy Soonyoung hugged Jihoon from behind and pulled him backward so both of them could now sleep. Jihoon sits back up again and scolds Soonyoung.

"I have a paper, Soonyoung. Please don't be to tempting."

Soonyoung smiles and sits straight. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and asks.

"What is your paper about? Maybe I can help you."

"Gumihos. Analysis on tales about it."

Soonyoung yawns. "What subject is that for?"

Jihoon stretches his arms and reaches for his laptop. "Korean Lit." And he starts typing.

Soonyoung snatches the laptop from Jihoon's grasp and he started typing the titles of the tales he heard about his kind. He remembers his mother and how she told hims those stories, he returns the laptop to Jihoon and rests his head on Jihoon's shoulder as he wrapped his hands around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon scans what Soonyoung wrote and smiles.

"Thanks, Soonyoung. I'm glad your memories are back."

Soonyoung yawns once again. "Want me to write it for you?"

Jihoon shook his head. "Nah, you can sleep now. Thanks oppa." And Jihoon grins and winks. Soonyoung lets out a small laughter but he stayed up until Jihoon finished his paper.

 

 

That morning, Jihoon enters his Korean Literature class and submits his final paper. He places the papers stapled together. On its front page, you can read,

 

_Gumiho: A Ferocious Monster or a Misunderstood Myth?_

 

 

Jihoon went out of that class, thankful that the sem was finally over. Outside his lecture hall, a very cunning gumiho. 

 

"Let's go, Jihoonie."

 

 Jihoon intertwined their fingers and gives Soonyoung a wide smile. 

 

"C'mon, oppa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point. I hope you enjoyed reading it TT-TT
> 
> Also, do you have questions? Ask them away! I'll try to answer them in the epilogue. Thank you guys TT-TT
> 
> Epilogue next!

**Author's Note:**

> New SoonHoon Fic coz I'm a soonhoon trash TT-TT  
> Disclaimer: The attributes of the dark fairies were entirely part of my imagination, I don't know if they really existed and whatnot. I also don't know if they offer any of these courses in Yonsei U, but let's pretend like that's how they study there, okay? Thank you.


End file.
